The present invention relates to a priming system for a marine engine and more specifically to an automatic priming system for an outboard marine engine of the type utilizing a manual pull start having a rope wound recoil pulley.
In outboard marine engines of the type that are started by pulling on a starter rope, it is usually necessary to prime the engine prior to attempting to start it. This is typically done by depressing a primer button that is connected to a primer bowl on the carburetor of the marine engine. This is typically done manually and if the priming is omitted or if the engine is "over primed" it may be difficult to start the engine.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an automatic priming system for an outboard marine engine that will automatically prime the engine upon pulling of the starter rope.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an automatic priming system that will sense a warm or heated engine condition and will eliminate the priming step upon sensing this condition.